


【授權翻譯】願最棒的隊伍取得勝利 May the Best Team Win

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Light Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 斯內普教授和格蘭傑教授在書信中爭執著到底哪個學院會捧起魁地奇杯。短故事。AU
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】願最棒的隊伍取得勝利 May the Best Team Win

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May the Best Team Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130244) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

某天，當一封信掉到她的麥片粥裡時，格蘭傑教授正在一邊吃早餐一邊想即將舉行的魁地奇杯。

那封信是用高級羊皮紙寫成的，還綁著一條綠色緞帶。她作了個怪相。比起屈尊跟她說話，斯內普更常和她用書信溝通。

_格蘭傑教授，_

_毫無疑問你預料你珍貴的格蘭芬多們會捧回今年的獎杯。但是，我的斯萊特林們會證明他們是最優秀的隊伍，本來就是。_

_恐怕在吃早餐時你就不太能笑出來了。_

_S·斯內普教授_

難以忍受的男人。赫敏看著那個自鳴得意的斯內普時陰暗地想。她朝他甜甜地笑。

*****

斯內普在看到那封在他的書桌上綁了紅色緞帶的信時瞇起眼睛。不，他不會嘗試呼入信上屬於令人惱火的赫敏·格蘭傑教授的香水味。教授，呸。

_斯內普教授，_

_我相信最棒的隊伍一定會捧走今年的獎杯。當然，格蘭芬多學院實在對他們現在擁有如此多優秀的球員無能為力。_

_你留意到我的笑容實在太貼心了。_

_H·格蘭傑教授_

難以忍受的女人。斯內普一邊把信撕成碎片一邊咆哮，即使那信紙聞起來有杏的香味。

他冷笑著把碎片燃成飛灰。

*****

_格蘭傑教授，_

_我實在不能想像魁地奇杯的結果居然會是平局，但毫無疑問你與它有關。_

_請在未來克制著不要把你的信泡在那些你喚作香水的池水。_

_S·斯內普教授_

他在第二天吃早餐時收到了回覆。

_斯內普教授，_

_如果我能接受平局，我相信你能像一個大人一般做同樣的事。_

_我會更頻繁地噴我的香水。_

_H·格蘭傑教授。_

斯內普怒視赫敏。這沒完，他的目光保證。

赫敏微笑。 _這才剛開始_ ，她的笑容表明。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
